Sweet Ride
"Sweet Ride" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-first of season one. HTF's Episode Description That Nutty just can't resist a sweet treat! Luckily Cuddles is smooth on the skateboard and out-maneuvers Nutty at every turn. His last trick is a head-roller! Plot After purchasing an ice cream cone from Cro-Marmot, Cuddles rides away on his skateboard. Coming out of the woods on his scooter, Nutty catches a glimpse of Cuddles' sugary treat, and gives chase. Cuddles soon realizes he's not alone, and he panics as he sees Nutty stalking him. During the chase, the two come upon a log in the middle of the road with a plank acting as a ramp against it. Cuddles rides on the ramp, narrowly misses hitting a beehive, and lands perfectly, Nutty's scooter rides up alongside Cuddles, but Nutty isn't on it. Cuddles looks back to see that Nutty didn't quite clear the beehive. Nutty's head is stuck in the hive, and he starts flailing and screaming as a loud buzzing sound is heard. Eventually Nutty goes limp, and part of the beehive detaches to reveal that Nutty has sting marks all over his face. Blood pours out of his mouth, and one of his eyes pops out of its socket, followed by a swarm of bees that get inside his body. Cuddles breathes a sigh of relief and focuses once more on his ice cream. He looks up, however, to see that he's about to hit a curb. He flies off his skateboard, and his body is sliced into three sections as he hits a small set of stairs. The top of his head continues to slide forwards as his teeth scrape against the pavement. Before the episode ends, the cone of the ice cream Cuddles was eating falls and pierces Cuddles' eye. Moral "Don't jaywalk!" Deaths #Nutty gets his head stuck in a beehive and is stung to death both internally and externally. #Cuddles is cut to pieces as he is sliced on a set of concrete stairs. Goofs #Nutty's googly eye changes places a few times. #The location of the various pieces of candy on Nutty's body constantly change throughout the episode. #Numerous times during the episode, Cuddles' hand that is holding the ice cream is detached from the rest of his arm. This was fixed on the HTF website, but not on youtube. #When Nutty is killed, if one slows downs the frame rate, you can see blood in front of Cuddles. #When Cuddles is sliced up, the second slice shows part of his brain, even though the top of his head is intact. #After Cuddles is sliced to pieces, he loses the tuft of hair on his head. #Just before part of the beehive falls off, there is a hole (the enterance for the bees), yet no part of Nutty's skin or nose can be seen through it. Trivia *Nutty is also seen riding a scooter in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, only in that episode it was a red scooter. *On the Second Serving DVD, this episode has a season 2 opening, unlike the other season 1 episodes. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Internet Season 1 Videos